


Hinata's favourite

by ninja_waffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, M/M, No beta we die so Matsukawa can pick us up, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweat, Sweaty shoyo week, Sweet, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_waffle/pseuds/ninja_waffle
Summary: #sweatyshoyoweek featuring late nights, sweat, sand, makeouts, and Oikawa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 96





	Hinata's favourite

Hinata sighs and stretches his half naked body, exhaling slowly. Today was a good day. Beads of sweat roll down his neck, traveling over his collar bone and in between his pectoral muscles where they get wiped away. He catches a drip with his tongue as he swipes it over his dry lips. It's hot today, like everyday but still, he's feeling more excited than usual. Maybe it's because they just won a match, or maybe it's because the sun is setting and they've been playing all day. He looks over to the tall brunette and thinks "huh, maybe that's why" before shaking his head to clear it. They've been playing for a while now. The hot sand caressing his feet. The wind blowing in their favor, softly over his face and hair.

Hinata takes off his visor and runs a hand through his hair feeling the sweat but pushing his hair back, almost styling it. His sunglasses perched upon his nose slides down a bit as he throws a quick glance back at his companion. 

The grand king better have a grand wallet, because after winning that last match, Hinata is parched... for more things than one actually. 

He keeps his hat off. Shirt tucked into his back pocket hanging freely, chest tanned and glistening in the haze of the setting sun. 

Hinata makes his way over to the brunette who's still laughing amiably with the partners they just battled. He can tell Oikawa is feeling good too. He's sweating wearing only a sleeves shirt and SHORT shorts that Hinata reallllly likes. His smile is wide and smug, happy and a bit tired like after a satisfied workout or intense makeout session. His smile is infectious and captivating. Hinata wants it directed at him.

As he reaches the brunette he runs his hand from one shoulder to the other as he makes his way around close by his side. He can feel the heat radiating off his palm. He squeezes lightly and feels the other wrap a muscular arm around his naked torso, low on his torso where the tips of his fingers skim his sides before they play with the belt hoops on Hinata's shorts. Hinata likes that a lot. 

They bid farewell to the other duo and Hinata leans up on his tiptoes to lay his chin on Oikawa's shoulder smiling widely, innocently, but Oikawa knows better.

"So I was promised dinner and dessert when we win" he says sweetly, smile getting wider as Oikawa pretends to sigh and act exaggerated, but he can see the tug on the side of his lips. 

"Well chibi-chan, I guess you've earned yourself a prize" oikawa says, eyes looking mischievous and dark. He loves that look. The look Hinata often sees minutes before they're rolling in the sand, clothes disappearing, and lips colliding hotly. The usual sounds and their soft panting being swept away by the calming waves of the ocean near them. Easy to say, Hinata has had to clean sand out of places where sand really shouldnt be. But its worth it everytime.

His favourite is after a win like today, it's always the best. They're both excited, content, confident with adrenaline still pumping through their veins. They make their way to their favorite family restaurant. Eating a lot more than a regular person, but they both can't help it. They're both starving and hungry for more. 

Hinata eyes the fresh cool beer passing through Oikawa's lips and glances down to his neck as he chugs it all and swallows it. With the added beads of sweat falling down Oikawa's neck, Hinata finds himself staring longingly at it. Something about it seems obscenely hot. Hinata wants to get drunk off Oikawa's mouth. To feel his cooled tongue and lips bitter with the taste of alcohol. He can feel the heat crawling over his body again, and quickly calls for the bill. He's ready to cash in on that sweet sweet dessert he was promised. And by the way Oikawa stares him down over the rim of his glass, eyes challenging, he knows that he wants it too. 

They stumble their way to Oikawa's hotel. Hinata is not about to scare his roommate for life, they just started bonding too. His thoughts quickly disappear, as he's backed up against the cool wall on his naked back. He gasp and his mouth is quickly covered with hot kisses, a beer coated tongue slipping into his mouth expertly. Oikawa has an arm around his waist but it quickly lowers over his ass and before Hinata knows it, hes being lifted by one strong arm, and fuck if that's not hot. 

He quickly wraps his legs around the other's toned body, and with that Oikawa quickly slams the door closed with one hand and walks them to his bedroom, discarding of his own shirt with that hand before closing the bedroom door with his leg. 

Hinata giggles at his eagerness before he's thrown on the bed. Oikawa will probably complain about all the sand tomorrow but he knows it just for show. A body is hovering of his and he smiles, arms stretched out as a comfortable weight is on him. Naked chest to named chest they're both sweaty but it's so so SO hot. 

He moans as Oikawa licks a long hot strip on his neck before biting down, hard. His hips bucks up and Oikawa pushes down with the same force. Hinata claws down his shoulder, down his back and over his ass. They lose themselves in their shared sweat, heat and soft pants throughout the night.

After, as they both lazily lay on their sides, Oikawa's strong frame and arm over Hinata's lean agile body. They're still sweaty, but somehow they both dont mind, both used to it by now. 

Oikawa traces aimless patterns on Hinata's hipbone while he kisses the back of his neck right where the bottom of his hair peaks out. Hinata smiles, content, and body feeling like jello and heavy as sleep comes for him. He sighs and wraps his hand around Oikawa's.

Today was a good day, but nights that end like these, were his favourite.


End file.
